Tu me laisses seul
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: Song fic toute triste sur la chanson Soledad de Westlife. Enjoy et reviews please ! D


_**Et oui, je reviens avec une petite song fic toute trisounette J'espère quand même qu'elle vous plaira ! Je tiens à vous prévenir que je suis en écriture d'une nouvelle fic qui sera un pur délire avec mon amie McGo ! J'vous embrasse et compte sur vous pour lire votre p'tite review ! D **_

_**Enjoy ! P**_

**Tu me laisses... seul**

Un jour pluvieux, triste, pour un événement triste. Le temps s'accorde parfaitement avec ce qui m'attend aujourd'hui. Nos adieux… J'essuie les nouvelles larmes qui coulent sur mes joues et sort de mon lit, qui porte encore ton odeur. Ce lit où nous nous sommes aimés pour la première fois, il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant. J'essaie de ne plus penser au fait que tu ne seras plus là pour me sourire, m'embrasser, me dire que tu m'aimes ou même me faire la tête. Ah ce que j'aimais quand tu boudais… Il suffisait que je te dise que je t'aimais et que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi et tu revenais dans mes bras en m'étreignant. J'étouffe un sanglot en rentrant sous la douche et laisse mes larmes couler sur mes joues. Après tout, l'eau les emporte… Comme la mort t'a apporté, ma belle. Je sors de la douche, m'habille de noir pour ton enterrement et me dirige vers ta garde robe. Je l'ouvre et ferme les yeux, en repensant à toutes les fois où tu riais de moi ou encore quand tu rougissais lorsque je te complimentais.

If only you could see the tears in the world you left behind  
If only you could heal my heart just one more time  
Even when I close my eyes  
There's an image of your face  
And once again I come I'll realise  
You're a loss I can't replace 

L'appartement est si vide sans toi... Ma vie aussi. Je sors de l'appartement, non sans avoir regardé une nouvelle fois une photo de toi qui m'embrasse et me dirige doucement vers le cimetière. Quand j'y arrive, ma sœur est déjà là. Harry aussi. Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Parvati et même Lavande sont présents pour toi. Ils sont venus te dire au revoir… Tous s'approchent de moi quand ils m'aperçoivent. Ma sœur se blottit dans mes bras et pleure. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imiter. Tu vas tant nous manquer. Nous nous dirigeons tous vers la petite église où ton corps repose. Ton cercueil n'est pas encore fermé, je peux donc encore te voir… Tu sembles si sereine. Je m'accroupis à côté de toi sous les regards de nos amis. Je les entends tous pleurer. Je t'embrasse sur le front et malencontreusement, une de mes larmes tombe sur tes lèvres. Je l'essuie délicatement et éclate en sanglots. Je craque. Je veux te rejoindre mon amour. Harry et Neville se précipitent sur moi tandis que j'entends ma sœur pleurer un peu plus fort. Mon meilleur ami me prend contre lui et tel un enfant je pleure dans ses bras.

Soledad  
It's a keeping for the lonely  
Since the day that you were gone  
Why did you leave me

Il est l'heure. Le prêtre arrive et la cérémonie peut commencer. De nombreuses personnes sont là. Toute ma famille, la tienne, nos amis, nos professeurs au temps de Poudlard, l'Ordre du Phénix et beaucoup d'autres personnes que je ne connais pas. Toutes pleurent. Moi en premier. Merlin que c'est dur…

Soledad  
In my heart you were the only  
And your memory live on  
Why did you leave me  
Soledad 

Quand l'heure de te porter en terre arrive, nous nous avançons tous vers le cimetière… J'aimerais tant t'accompagner pour ne pas te laisser seule dans le monde où tu es. Trois hommes s'approchent de ton cercueil et disent à tes parents qu'ils vont devoir le sceller. Ta mère me regarde, nous savons tous que c'est la dernière fois que nous te voyons. Je me penche au-dessus de ton visage si paisible, t'embrasse délicatement et te murmure un doux « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille. Je sais que tu m'entends depuis là-haut et laisse ma place à ma sœur. Elle crie, pleure, te supplie de ne pas partir mais tu ne bouges pas. Tu ne bouges plus… Blessé par l'attitude de ma sœur, je la tire vers moi. Elle s'agrippe à moi pour ne pas tomber et nous regardons tous les autres te dirent une dernière fois au revoir… Avant de fermer le cercueil, un homme me regarde et me fait un signe de la tête. Je m'approche donc de nouveau de toi, te caresse doucement la joue et te dis encore que je t'aime plus que tout… C'est si dur de savoir que c'est la dernière fois de ma vie que je peux sentir ta peau sous mes doigts… Harry pose sa main dans mon dos et je me doute que je dois te laisser partir. Je me relève doucement et reprends ma petite sœur dans mes bras tandis que les hommes ferment ton cercueil. Je baisse la tête pour ne pas voir notre entourage pleurer, c'est assez dur pour moi. Les trois hommes sont en train de te porter en terre quand je relève ma tête. Je décide donc de prendre une rose blanche et la laisser tomber sur ton cercueil. Je ne reste pas une seconde de plus, de peur de souffrir un peu plus… Je quitte le cimetière sans demander mon reste.

Walking down the streets of Nothingville  
Where our love was young and free  
Can't believe just what an empty place  
It has come to be

Voilà deux heures que j'erre dans les rues de Londres à la recherche de je ne sais quoi… J'essaie peut-être de t'oublier mais c'est quelque chose que je ne sais pas faire… Je me dis que peut-être je vais pouvoir aller te rendre ma première visite au cimetière… Tout le monde doit être parti maintenant… Je passe devant chez un fleuriste et y achète un bouquet de roses blanches… Encore ces fleurs… Mais tu les chérissais tant ! Je t'en achetais une chaque soir et tu les gardais toutes dans un album photo qui retraçait notre vie…

I would give my life away  
If it could only be the same  
Cause I can't still the voice inside of me  
That is calling out your name  
J'arrive devant de ta tombe et pose le bouquet près d'une plaque de Ginny et Harry... L'inscription qu'elle comporte me l'indique... « A notre meilleure amie… » Je regarde la photo de toi qui est accrochée au monument, tu me souris et m'envoies un baiser de la main. Tu es si belle… Je reste un moment, je ne sais combien de temps. Soudain, je sens une présence derrière moi : Ginny. Elle a les yeux rouges et semble si malheureuse… Elle se jette dans mes bras et me dit que nous devrions rentrer. J'acquiesce doucement et l'entends me dire que nous reviendrons demain, te voir, mon ange. Mon ange… Tu portes si bien ce surnom… Ne m'oublies jamais ma chérie car moi je ne t'oublierais jamais, toi, Hermione Weasley…

**Voilà, j'vous avais dit que c'était triste Maintenant on clique sur le petit bouton violet où y'a écrit « Go » et on lâche une petite review à la petite Mione ! (pas de jeu de mot stp Nyny P)**


End file.
